James the Really Splendid Engine
James the Really Splendid Engine is the first song from the sixth season which is dedicated to James. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :He's a really splendid engine, everybody knows, :But he does go on and on and on, always telling us so! :He is a splendid fellow, but he really is quite vain. :Who do we mean? You got it! James! :Take a look who's coming down the track, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :What it is for certain and we really should note, :It's indisputable, but let's take a vote. :He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. :James, (eeee-ohhh) :He can brag all day - how fast he goes, :How good he looks - he's such a pose. :But what about the time he got covered in mud? :Oh, what a dope, what a dud! :But up and down the line, you'll hear the others say, :"Despite his vanity, he really is OK. :Dependable, reliable, and seldom late, :We all think James is great!" :Speeding down the line like a lightning flash, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :Hang on to your hat as he whooshes past, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :He really knows how to stage a show, :You gotta stand back and watch him go. :He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. :Look who's swanning it down the track. :Make way for James, hooray for James. :He never looks up, he never looks back, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :A tad conceited, and really quite vain, :He knows we love him just the same. :Take a look who's coming down the track, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack. :Make way for James, hooray for James. :He's the really splendid engine, shiny, shiny engine. :He's the really splendid engine, yep, that's our James! :That's James! Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * BoCo * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling Episodes * James and the Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * James and the Express * Tenders and Turntables * Old Iron * Duck Takes Charge * Time for Trouble * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for James * Trust Thomas * Buzz, Buzz * Bulgy * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Steam Roller * Thomas and Stepney * Henry and the Elephant * Thomas and the Special Letter * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Make Someone Happy * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter Deleted and Extended Scenes * Time for Trouble - A deleted scene of James and Toby crossing a bridge. * No Joke for James: ** A deleted scene of James passing the Watermill. ** A deleted scene of James entering Knapford. * Trust Thomas - An alternate version of James stopping after shunting the trucks instead passing by the camera. * Buzz, Buzz: ** The scene of James going through Tidmouth Tunnel has been extended. ** A deleted scene of James passing a field at sundown. * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - A deleted scene of James passing through Lower Suddery. * Make Someone Happy - The scene of James passing the beach has been extended. * A Bad Day for Harold The Helicopter - A scene of James pulling the express. * Specially Shot Footage: ** A few shots of James' parts. ** A few shots of James' faces. ** A few shots of James' tender. ** James pulling the express. ** James pulling out of Knapford Station. ** James passing a signal box. ** James pulling the express passing Maron. ** James pulling Red Express Coaches passing Maithwaite. ** Sir Topham Hatt's hat blown away. ** James going up a hill passing Bertie. ** James pulling Cattle Trucks. ** James pulling the express passing Bulgy's Bridge. Trivia * Thomas and Percy's whistles are heard at the end of the song in Malaysian DVD, Sing-a-Long and the US DVD, The Greatest Stories. * This is the first music video not to feature Thomas, although his whistle is heard at the end in some versions. The second music video where he does not appear in is I'm Full of Surprises. Goofs * In the scene where the chorus says "Who do we mean? You got it! James!" his face moves when his eyes do. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Salty's Secret * Roundhouse Rhythms * The Greatest Stories DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 2 JPN * Original Songs 1 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long CDs * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (low-pitched) Gallery File:JamesTheReallySplendidEnginetitlecard2.jpg|Title Card File:JamestheReallySplendidEnginetitlecard.png|US Title card File:JamestheSplendidEngineJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:JamestheReallySplendidEngineAlternateJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Alternate Japanese title card File:NoJokeforJames69.jpg File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine1.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine3.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine2.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine4.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine5.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine6.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine7.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine8.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine9.png File:NoJokeforJames67.png|James, the Fat Controller and Jeremiah Jobling File:TimeforTrouble7.png File:ByeGeorge!62.png File:ThomasAndStepney32.png File:ThomasAndStepney33.png File:TheTroublewithMud50.png File:TimeforTrouble8.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine7.PNG File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees40.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees60.png File:HorridLorry32.png File:ABetterViewforGordon6.png File:NoJokeforJames21.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy57.png File:TrustThomas20.png File:TheTroublewithMud43.png File:NoJokeforJames61.png File:BuzzBuzz52.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay3.png File:NoJokeforJames62.png File:SteamRoller49.png|Rusty, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rheneas, Duncan, Peter Sam and Duke File:NoJokeforJames34.png|James File:OldIron38.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter2.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine10.png File:NoJokeforJames1.png File:TheTroublewithMud9.png File:TheTroublewithMud12.png File:TheTroublewithMud13.png File:TheTroublewithMud14.png File:Bulgy(episode)17.png File:Bulgy(episode)58.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine11.png File:NoJokeforJames68.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty78.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine12.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine13.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine14.png File:GordonandtheGremlin69.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine2.jpg File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine15.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine16.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine17.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine18.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine19.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine20.png File:NoJokeforJames60.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay59.jpg File:OldIron36.png File:DuckTakesCharge48.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine21.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine27.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine28.png File:TimeforTrouble15.png File:TimeforTrouble.png File:HenryandtheElephant25.png File:HenryandtheElephant26.png File:OldIron40.png File:OldIron90.png File:BuzzBuzz47.png File:JamesandtheCoaches29.png File:ABadDayforHaroldTheHelicopter56.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine22.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine23.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy67.png File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)26.png File:JamesandtheExpress31.png File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)23.png File:BuzzBuzz24.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine24.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine25.png File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)18.png File:TrustThomas18.png File:TrustThomas19.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter52.png File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)22.png File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png File:OldIron34.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine26.png File:OldIron35.png File:DuckTakesCharge50.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine3.jpg File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine4.jpg File:TendersandTurntables30.png File:TendersandTurntables31.png Music Video File:James the Really Splendid Engine - Music Video Category:Songs